


The Dream

by Gamergirl_exe87



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neil is only mentioned sorry!, No one dies though promise!, Suicide Attempt, and a lot emotional sorry again, things get a little graphic sorry, tw abuse, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_exe87/pseuds/Gamergirl_exe87
Summary: Sal Fisher is no stranger to dreams aluding to the future, or nightmares of the past.  Usually the "prophetic dreams" of the future were distant.  However, this dream was different.  It was straight forward and he knew it was probably going to happen soon.  He now fears for the life of a boy he would have never believed he'd fear for if you told him that a year ago.  He fears for the life of Travis Phelps, the school bully.  Between fear, looking hard for similarities between dreams and reality, and feelings he knows he feels but doesn't want, Sal Fisher now faces a challenge he never wanted to face.  He just hopes he can change the ending when his dream comes true.





	1. Awakening

Sal jolted upright, his heart racing. He'd had a lot of strange dreams before, and most had bearing on his reality. As such, he knew to look for similarities between his dreams and reality. First of all, he would write down the events of the dream in his dream journal he kept underneath his pillow. He could usually remember his dreams vividly after he woke up, and this time was no acception. Memories sprang up freshly from his mind as he wrote, the yelling, the crowded hallways, shoving, swearing, the crunch of leave, the sickening snap ending it all…  
“Sal, get ready for school!” his father shouted sleepily from the other room.  
Yes, of course. He finished writing what he needed to, and walked over to his dresser. He pulled on the first shirt and pants he grabbed. He pulled his hair up into messy ponytails. He ate some cereal and brushed his teeth. “Goodbye, dad!” he yelled before he left the apartment, backpack slung over his shoulder.  
Sal waited at the door for Larry. They always walked to school together. The elevator chimed, and Larry was there, dragging his backpack by the handle on the top.  
“Hey man!” Sal greeted him. Sally was very much a morning person, and filled with energy.  
Larry, on the other hand, was not. He smiled a tired smirk, and mumbled an incoherent greeting in return.  
On the walk to school, Larry noticed that Sally seemed more quiet than usual, for someone so active in the morning. “Sal, is somethin’ up?” he murmured.  
“Huh?” Sally looked up, jostled out of his thoughts, “Yeah, I'm okay.”  
“You sure, man?” Larry asked again, “You don't seem like you usually do.”  
“Nah, it's nothing,” Sal attempted to reassure his friend.   
Larry knew it was nothing. “You're a terrible liar, Sally. It was another dream, wasn't it?”  
Sal smiled slightly at his friends intuition, and shook his head yes softly.  
“They usually take place in the far future, though,” Larry reasoned.  
“Yeah, they do,” Sally confirmed.  
“Then you've got plenty of time to figure it out,” Larry said, with a shrug and a yawn, “I have full confidence that you will be able to figure it out.”  
They reached the school with little time to spare. “Yeah, I'm sure I'll figure it out,” Sally said, pushing the door open.  
“Then what's there to worry about?” asked Larry, as they approached and unlocked their lockers. While they gathered their stuff, he continued, “You got this Sal!”  
“Yeah, but-” the bell cut him off.  
“We're gonna have to finish this conversation after class,” Larry sighed, “Goodbye, Sally face.”  
“Goodbye, Larry face,” Sal said with a short wave. It was unfortunate that they had separate first hour classes, especially since the end of what Sally wanted to say was pretty important. Yeah, but I think this is going to happen soon.  
The first few classes of school were a blur for Sally. He kept a close eye out for any events connected to the dream. He didn’t see any correlation today, thank goodness. The next few days, he thought, I should bring my journal with me. Just in case.   
It had happened before, of course. Something he had dreamt of had happened quickly. Just this one was more severe. He didn’t really want to think about it that much. He really didn’t want to talk about it yet. To anyone. That’s why Sal lied in his third hour class.  
Third hour world history was Sal’s first class with Larry. They sat next to each other, and talked through most of class. “Is that dream still bothering you?” Larry asked.  
“No, I thought about it, and you’re right,” Sally answered, hoping Larry would see through his lie, “I have plenty of time.”  
“What’d you see?” Larry wondered.  
“It’s vague in my mind,” Sal bluffed, “I tell you sometime when I can make more sense of things.”  
Larry looked at Sal hard, a questioning gleam of judgement in his eyes. Sal nearly shivered under the stare, but he stood his ground. “Okay, then,” Larry agreed, making the decision that Sal was truthful. Sal was grateful that his excuse worked.  
Truthfully, he could see the scenes still. Crisp in his mind like autumn leaves on the forest floor. The things he heard still roaring and screaming in his ears. The sickening snap, the silencing of the sobbing. He remembered the crushing silence too well.  
Sal realized that the conversation with Larry was probably really boring for him. Larry was asking questions that prompted conversation, but Sally kept answering with brief, bland answers. “Ok. Yes. Not really, no. Wait, for real? Cool.” Sally mentally apologized to Larry as the bell rang, for inciting the most boring gossip session in the world.  
Fourth Hour Algebra was next. It wasn’t a particularly interesting class, but today Sal had been looking forward to it. He knew it was an obsessive thought with how much he thought about this moment today. He didn’t care, though, honestly, and it made him absolutely giddy with relief to be here today. He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot under his mask, and he was happy that no one could see how silly he was acting to be in math, although a trained eye would be able to tell from the crinkle of his eyes.  
Sal sat down, and there, one row up and one column over was just the person Sal was alert for all day. Travis was in his usual apparel, a purple sweater and shorts. He looked the same as always- save for the new bruises on his face. Sally flinched at the sight of them. The pit of his stomach burned with a deep hatred. Travis never told Sal how he got hurt so often, but since news travels fast in this small a school, and Sally didn’t hear about fights between class mates every night, he figured it out. In fact, Sally was fairly certain he wasn’t the only one to figure it out, but he was the only person to ever really try and help Travis, albeit, a small Hester of friendship.  
Ever since the incident in the bathroom, Travis had been a lot less violent. He never lashed out at Sal anymore. Travis was a lot more likely to let things go, and he even stopped saying slurs as often as he used to. Sally knew that sometimes all people need is a friend, but he never knew how drastically it might affect a person, that one friend. The rest of Sal’s friends didn’t really understand, and he couldn’t really explain to them what it was that made him so protective of Travis, but they let Sal do what he wanted, and that was enough. He even still had the note that Travis wrote. He knew Travis wouldn’t want it back, and he didn’t want anyone else to find it.  
“What are you staring at?” hissed a harsh tone.  
Sally blinked in surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was staring,” he said to Travis.  
Travis was quiet for a moment. “Me too,” he said finally, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”  
Sally smiled behind his mask. There it was again. Unexpected kindness from the least kind kid in school. Who would have thought? Travis put his head down on his desk. It hurt Sal to see him so sad all the time. He wished Travis would smile. In fact, due to recent events, he really wished Travis would smile. There was something about him that made Sal really happy and warm.  
He was jostled from his train of thought by a page of paper smacking his desk. “Now students,” Mrs. Packerton began in a deceitfully cheerful tone that made Sally Cringe, “This assignment is due tomorrow. Do it to the best of your ability, and don’t be afraid to ask me questions after school.” Sal scoffed inaudibly. Yeah, like he’d do that after what she’s done.  
He looked down at his paper. Shit, he wasn’t paying attention. It looked like nonsense to him. Oh well. He could ask Todd for help after school- wait, crap! Todd and Neil have a date tonight. Well… He scanned the room for help. He absolutely would not ask the teacher, Richie didn’t talk to much anyone, Louis never knew what she was doing, and Leslie made you pay if you asked them a question. His eyes landed on Travis.  
Travis actually seemed to be doing well. In fact, Sal knew that Travis was really good at the algebra homework. People in this class think Travis cheats because the teacher yells at him for looking around a lot. Honestly, though, Travis just tends to stare off into space every once in a while, as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. Travis almost looked… Happy? Sal hoped so. Sal has an idea.  
“Hey Travis,” Sal greeted, walking over to his desk. By now, Mrs. Packerton was distracted, because she would go onto her phone and play games when the students settled down.  
“What do you want?” Travis growled. The kid’s grumpy expression forced itself into a softer look. “I mean,” he said in a less angry tone, “Is there something I can do for you, Sally Face?”  
“I’m having trouble doing the homework,” Sal explained, “Do you think we could hang out sometime tonight? You seem to have it down, and I need help.”  
“Uh…” Travis peeped, looking rather flustered for a few seconds. He composed himself. “Sure. I guess. If you REALLY need it,” he responded lowly and curtly.  
“See you tonight, then?” Sal asked.  
Travis sighed. “Meet me after school. And don’t be-! Ump- Try not to be late. Please.”  
“See you tonight, then!” Sal agreed. Then the bell rang, and class was over. This was perfect!


	2. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Travis hang out after school, and Sal gains a better understanding of what life is like for Travis.

The rest of the day went on slowly. It was too boring for Sal to remember much. The lessons he learned were fuzzy, but his dream was still fresh. He guessed that's what happens when you dwell on something for so long. He was really excited to talk to Travis after school. Well, no, he would quite call it excitement. Perhaps relief? Maybe as though he had fulfilled a duty? Maybe all three, he didn't know, emotions are confusing enough as it is without strange, prophetic dreams dictating your actions.  
At their lockers, Sal gathered his things with his friends. It was a relatively good end of a school day; algebra was his only assignment.  
“Hey, Sal,” asked Larry, “Ash and I are gonna stop by the music store after school. Wanna come?”  
“Sorry, I can't. I already have to go somewhere after school,” Sally explained.  
“Ah, that's cool, man,” Ash replied, “See you later, then.”  
“Where you going?” asked Larry.  
“Since Todd's busy tonight, I asked someone in my algebra class to help me out,” Sal explained, “So I'm going to their place after school.”  
“Oh, I see,” Larry said with a shrug, “Who is it? Did you have to pay Leslie? Their prices for help are kinda unfair. I guess I understand though…”  
Sal frowned. Larry hated Travis’ guts more than he loved his own mom, probably. If he told him… Well… The less said the better.  
“Oh, you know, I asked however was available,” Sal stated in a dismissal tone.  
“Want me to wait with you?” asked Larry.  
“Naw, you don't need to do that,” Said Sally, “We're going to go as soon as I meet up with him, which I should probably do now, by the way. Besides, I wouldn't want to keep Ash waiting too.”  
“If you insist,” replied Larry, although he was not totally thrilled with that decision, “I guess you'd better get going then. Goodbye, Sally Face.”  
“Good bye, Larry Face.” Sal watched as Larry walked away. Then, Sally turned and went the other way. He and Travis agreed to meet up in the bathroom, so that's where he went.  
“Are they gone?” asked Travis as soon as the door closed behind Sal.  
“Yeah,” Sal confirmed.  
“c'mon loser,” Travis sighed lowly, “I wanna get home before my- I want to get home soon.”  
Sal noticed the error Travis made. As if he needed anymore red flags concerning Travis’ safety. Sal didn't need any more evidence. Sal had already made up his mind ages ago, and every new piece of the puzzle increased his drive. He needed to get Travis out of this household. Away from his father.  
He followed Travis out the doors of the school. Very few students were left, since most everything in the town is walking distance so the place is almost empty by 3:15. Travis’ house was not far from the church. A long stretch of woods stretched out beyond them. The sight of it made Sal's stomach tie into knots, but he tried hard not to think about it. Travis didn't go into the house, though. “Follow me,” he muttered, nearly inaudibly. Sal listened. Travis lead him into the back yard, and slipped underneath the back patio through a small gap made my a break in the wood. Sal nervously slid in afterwards.  
The space underneath the patio was larger and deeper than sal expected. Judging by the worn out shovel on the ground, Sal guessed that travis dug this trench out on his own. There were arrangements of wooden planks and cut rounds of tree trunks to form improvised chairs and a table. The floor was some sort of mixture of rocks and dirt. The rocks were smooth, though, and weren't painful to walk across. In a corner were some blankets and pillows bundled up in the corner, all of which seemed mixed and matched. There was also a small cooler near the sort-or table.  
“Wow, Travis. Did you make this?” Sal asked.  
“Yeah,” answered Travis, grabbing his arm as he smiled shyly at the ground, “I need a place to get away sometimes.”  
“Do you… Sleep out here sometimes?” asked Sal, gesturing to the blankets.  
“N- No, of course not!” yelped Travis, flinching, “I just…” he trailed off for a few seconds, “It's comfortable is all! I can come out here and read the bible!”  
“Okay,” Sal accepted, although he did not believe Travis at all.  
“Let me help you with that homework, now,” Travis prompted. He stood there with his arms crossed, watching Sal with a condescending look.  
Sal had to fight back laughter as he pulled his algebra worksheet from his bag. Travis always glared at people trying to appear higher and mightier than them. It was hilarious to Sal. Although Travis and him were around to the same size, he was quite smaller than most other boys their age. It was amusing that such a small boy could convey so much hatred in his eyes. And yet, here Travis was.  
Travis sat at the “table,” so Sal pulled up a stump chair and sat down with him, placing his homework on the table. He noticed the table seemed to be sanded down pretty well; Travis really knew how to build well, it seemed. Travis pulled a couple of pencils out of his pocket, and handed one to Sal.  
“So in order to solve this one, you have to take the base times the height. Simple right?” Travis explained, “I'm not going to face for your tiny brain am I?”  
“No, I can keep up,” Sal answered, smiling underneath his mask. Travis was so petty it was sometimes funny.  
“I'm sorry,” Travis admitted, “That last comment was unnecessary.”  
Sal couldn't help but feel proud of the progress that Travis had made the past few weeks. A month ago, apologising would have been unheard of by Travis. Now, he would apologise regularly. He was making large strides.  
“So, in this one, you don't have the base. So, you need to use the pythagorean theorem. They side is 7 inches, and this side is 5 inches. The pythagorean theorem is A squared times B squared equals C squared, C being the hypotenuse. 7 here is the hypotenuse. Write here the equation 5 squared times B squared equals 7 squared,” Travis explained, pointing to a space near the second problem.  
“Wow, Travis, I'm impressed!” complemented Sally as he wrote down the equation as instructed, “You're almost as good as this as Todd. Almost.”  
“Don't compare me to that Queer!” spat Travis defensively.  
“No- I meant you're smart-!” Sal rushed to apologise, “I'm sorry, Travis. I didn't mean to upset you. I should know better than to bring that up around you. I respect that you're insecure about-”  
“I'm sorry!” Travis blurted out, “I shouldn't call people that! I'm doing my best but it's so difficult!”  
They sat together in an uncomfortable silence for a while. “Let's just focus and do the math, alright?” suggested Sal.  
“Yeah,” Travis agreed. His face still had a distant expression of hurt. Sal had a feeling it wasn't related to him or Todd.  
“So first you square the five and the seven.”  
“25. 49. Got it.”  
“Subtract 25 from 49”  
“24”  
“Get the square root of it.”  
“How?”  
“Here, hand it over,” Travis took the paper, and showed how to get the square root of a number like 24. They ended up with 2 times the square root of 6 as the answer.  
“Two down, eight to go,” Travis mumbled under his breath. He sounded tired, or almost scared. Travis always seemed on edge, and Sal didn’t blame him.  
“Travis, are you… Happy?” Sal asked, trying to sound casual.  
Travis looked up from the paper. “Wha-? Why do you ask?”  
“I just wonder sometimes,” Sal said with a shrug.  
“Well, stay on task!” Travis said with a harsh tone. It wasn’t really a yell, but it almost seemed to carry the same weight.  
“Sorry, yes,” Sal murmured, “How do we do the next one?”  
“Okay, so this one is like the first one…” Travis began. Sal really did think it was amazing. How well Travis worked out these math problems, and how well Travis has been trying to be nicer. Underneath all that hate and anger was just a frightened boy too screwed over by circumstances to be any better on his own. He was also a rather handsome boy, too, and Sal bet that if Travis weren’t so bruised and scratched up all the time, he would have noticed how pretty Travis was sooner. He guessed that life had ruined that for Travis too.  
“And that’s how you do that one,” Travis finished.  
Sal nodded, half listening, writing down the equations without absorbing the information. He still was thinking about Travis. He wondered why it was so prominent in his mind. Then again, with Travis there was so much to think about. They moved on to the next math problem, the lesson a little more that background noise but not by a lot. There was his home life. Prickly like a cactus, and leaving Travis looking like he ran into a patch of them. Number six. There was also his attitude. It drew in Sal’s attention despite the rude demeanor Travis displayed. The next math problem. There was how Travis appeared, obviously wounds caused by abuse. But what could he do? What could either of them do? The eighth equation. Travis was distracting enough as it was, without the mystery. He was loud, he drew attention, and he wasn’t half bad looking either. The ninth problem, and Sal spent it staring at Travis, taking in how Travis was truly a beautiful boy, a mystery, full of hurt and hatred, but also so, so much untapped love.  
The tenth problem. Sal snapped back to reality, suddenly re-emersing himself into his schoolwork. Not because of anything particularly interesting or difficult about it caught his attention, his own thoughts did. He wanted to say it was from difficulty (this problem, once again, involved the Pythagorean theorem, and Sal just couldn’t quite get the hang of it), but he knew it wasn’t. It was that he was afraid of those feeling either, like Travis was. He was just afraid to feel like that after what he saw in his dream. The final problem was fished all too fast, and yet too slow, for Sal.  
They sat in silence for a moment. Sal thought of just leaving. Perhaps trying to talk to Travis now was already a lost cause.  
“Yknow, Sal, I’m really not happy.”  
Or maybe it wasn’t. “What do you mean?” asked Sal.  
“Well, I guess sometimes-“ Travis took a deep breath, “I guess I don’t feel things the way I want. I feel things that scare me, I feel wrong all the time, I don’t feel emotions when I want to and feel them when I don’t. I think I’m trapped? I don’t know, I just-“ A sob cut him off. Travis grabbed his arms and huddled himself in, desperate to keep his emotions inside him.  
Sal reaches out an arm towards Travis. The reaction was not odd; in fact, Sal half expected it, and yet it was still alarming. He cautiously place a gentle hand on Travis’ shoulder. Surprisingly, Travis leaned into it. Soon enough, Sal was just hugging Travis as he cried.  
“I don’t want to be here, Sal!” Travis cried, “I don’t want to be at my house! I don’t want to be in these situations all the time! I feel helpless, and I’m so scared!”  
Sal held Travis tighter. “Everything has an ending Travis. Someday, it will all be over. You’ll be happy, and you won’t be trapped anymore.” Was that the right thing to say? He hoped so.  
“I wish I could make it all disappear,” Travis sighed, his sobs reducing finally. He was still crying, just softly and slowly.  
This statement alarmed Sal even more. “What do you mean? Like, get help?” He asked.  
“I don’t know,” Travis said softly, in defeat, “I want out. Might call someone to help me. I don’t know if anyone can help me, though. I’m afraid.”  
They decided to sit on the blanket pile now. Travis was still whimpering, and Sal made his best effort to keep comforting him. Sal noticed that it was something Travis desperately needed. Sal couldn’t even imagine what a life without kindness or comfort was even like, even though the person quivering next to him had lived it.  
“Sal,” Travis murmured after a long silence, “Do you- this question might seem strange coming from me, I guess, but I really need to ask someone now! Do you think God’s real?”  
Sal was taken aback. Religion never meant much to Sal, but he knew how much of a role it played in Travis’ life. “Yes,” Sal responded, deciding it was the best answer he could give Travis right now, “I do think he’s real. I think he loves you a lot.”  
“If God’s real, then is there a Heaven? And a Hell?” Travis asked.  
“Yes,” Sal answered.  
Travis pauses for a moment. “Do you think I’m going to go to Hell?”  
“No,” Sal answered. It was his honest answer too. He didn’t think that anything that Travis has done would curse him to Hell. Not even if Travis thought he would for going to Hell, because that simply wasn’t true.  
They returned to silence, letting time drag on indefinitely. There was a sacrecity to the isolation between the two. An understanding formed between a boy that needed to understand and a boy that needed to be understood. A strange sort of bond, so important to have; it was necessary in a way. A calm moment of timelessness that both of them had needed for a long time.  
The banging of a door opening broke them out of silence. “Travis?” An angry voice cut through the air.  
Travis tensed up. He grabbed Sal by the shoulders, and looked him dead in the eyes. “You need to leave,” he said in a low tone.  
“Wha-“ Sal began in confusion.  
“That’s Father!” He murmured, just barely audible, “You need to go now!”  
Travis’ sense of urgency was displayed in his terrified expression. Sal gathered his things as quietly as he could while Travis went back into the house to greet his father. As Sal ran from the house he heard yelling, and the sickening smack of a fist against skin as Travis screamed. Sal hadn’t had his stomach drop that low since he found human skins in Mrs. Packerton’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also sooooo loooong! It's four and a half pages long on Google Docs! XD I hope the other chapters will live up to the hype, or whatever. I'm releasing the chapters one day at a time consecutively until I post all five. I'm working on Chapter five right now (I finished four yesterday), so don't fear a hiatus on this one.


	3. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal thinks things over about Travis. He comes to terms with some of his own feeling and fears.

“How did your math help go?” Asked Larry as he and Sal walked to school the next day.  
“Better than expected,” Sal answered.  
“So,” Larry said, “You gonna tell me who you were hanging out with last night?”  
“Maybe,” Sal replied.  
Larry laughed. “Why only maybe?”  
“I think you won’t like the answer,” explained Sal.  
“What do you mean?” Larry asked. He jokingly added, “What, was it Travis or something?”  
“Yeah,” Sal admitted.  
Larry laughed, then fell silent. “Oh, wait, seriously?”  
Sal nodded.  
“Dude, Sal,” Larry sighed, “You can do what you want, I know this. But honestly? You know how I feel about Travis!”  
“I knew you won’t like it,” Sal said quietly.  
Larry sighed. “I’m sorry, man. It’s your life, not mine. I’m not mad, man.”  
“I know,” Sal said, smiling under his mask.  
Larry nudged Sal playfully with his elbow. They both laughed as Sal shoved him back. They made it to school finally. Larry basically dropped it completely as they continued to converse. Sal was really glad Larry didn’t make a terribly big deal of it. He was afraid of a huge argument breaking out. It seemed his fear was for naught.  
It was hard to focus in class that day. Sal was thinking about what happened yesterday. Travis rarely displayed much emotion at all. To break down like that, especially in front of him… And then Travis has been struck. There was no doubt about it. Sal had enough proof now, and if he wasn’t fear for Travis’ safety, he would call child services and have his dad taken to jail. But if he did, and services dismissed his claims because he’s a kid, well… He feared what might happen.  
Sal sometimes wondered if Travis’ dad might kill him one day. If he would hit him one too many times. If he might throw something too sharp or too hard at Travis at just the right angle. If he could get so mad that he could just murder him outright. Then again, it had crossed his mind that the abuse could kill Travis without his father’s hand in it at all.  
Sal silently wondered and worried all day. His fretfulness grew worse when he noticed Travis wasn’t even at school today at all. Mrs. Packerton explained that it was because he was sick. That could be true, but Sal thought it was highly unlikely. Travis has shown up for school sick before. His dad simply did not care. Thinking about it made Sal’s stomach feel tangled.  
Travis only really made Sal feel two ways anymore. The tangled feeling he felt right now, when he was worried of Travis, was one. The other one was something fluttery. It was like stage fright, but he wasn’t in a play. It was like feeling dizzy but standing still the entire time. It made him feel nervous, like his lungs and heart were being strangled by a snake. He wondered if that were butterflies in his stomach, the way people say it in books he read as a child. But…  
Weren’t butterflies in your stomach a sign of love? Having a crush? Sal didn’t have a crush on Travis! ...Did he? He didn’t think he did, but when he thought about it… How else do you describe this feeling? It wasn’t hate, anger, sadness, fear, or happiness; he knew what those felt like. Oh God, if he did have a crush on Travis then… Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no! This makes things so much worse!  
Sal looked down at the worksheet Mrs. Packerton has placed on his desk. He didn’t know how to do it, once again. He lowered his head onto his desk in defeat. What was he going to do. He was disappointed in the world. He was disappointed in himself. He was angry, too. Angry at Travis’ dad for being abusive, angry at adults for letting this happen, the teachers who saw the symptoms of abuse and did nothing. He was angry at the way things were, that the world ever allow such injustices in the first place. Sal was angry that he ever even had to find a crying boy in the bather in the first place, angry he lived in a world where that happens to people. He was angry that when he read the note on the floor, he knew what it meant, why it had to be written, that it had to be written.  
The bell rang, and then he was angry at it for interrupting his train of thought. He just wanted to be angry for one moment. Just one moment. He felt tears on his cheeks, hot, burning against his skin, making his mask stick to his face a little. He felt like he shouldn't care, but he did, deep down. He knew he did. He did and he hated it. Then hated that he hated it.  
How was he supposed to feel? He wanted to feel what he wanted to feel, but he should know better. Under normal circumstances, these feeling would be fine. Now, they seemed to be mocking him after what he saw. He wanted to tune it out, but he couldn't, and he knew it. Something had to change, he made up his mind, he would change it. He swore to change it. He would never forgive himself if the future remained unaltered. He saw what he saw, but when he thought about it, he didn't have to see it play out. So, he wouldn't.   
Mind made up, he walked into the cafeteria. He spotted his friends, and sat with them after grabbing his lunch. It was hamburger Thursday. He, like the rest of his friends, removed the patty from his burger. It wasn't because of the rumor that the burgers were made with insect meat, either. None of them were chancing on eating human flesh again.  
His friends were all chatting together. It buzzed like static while Sal relayed his thoughts in his mind. He didn't think up anything new. He just kept thinking of the same things over and over again. It was like running in circles, but in his head. It made him feel small. What was he going to do when it happened?  
“Hey, man! You alright?” asked Ash, “You're awfully quiet today.”  
“Yeah, I'm fine,” Sal mumbled.  
“Sal,” Larry replied, “You're a terrible liar.”  
“Yeah,” added Todd, “You're never this quiet unless something's bothering you. I've noticed a pattern.”  
“It's nothing big,” Sal bluffed.  
“Sal,” Larry said, exasperated, “You're still a terrible liar.”  
“Hey,” Ash said in a soothing tone, placing a gentle hand on his arm, “It's okay. You can tell us anything.”  
Sal took a deep breath, “Okay, so I had another dream of the future, and it's really bothering me.”  
“A dream you say?” Todd asked, “Fascinating! Tell me everything!”  
“Hold on,” Larry blurted before anyone else could say anything, “You told me that you wouldn't let it get to you! You lied to me!”  
“Larry, I'm sorry!” Sal stated in earnest, “If you knew what I saw, you'd understand why I'm so jumpy.”  
“What'd you see, then?” Larry asked.  
“Yeah, what's got you so wound up?” Ash asked.  
“I think- er, I know Travis is in danger,” Sal explained.  
“Why should I care?” Todd jeered disdainfully.  
“Yeah, me too! Why should I care?” refuted Larry.  
“Hush, you guys!” Ash hissed, shooting them an angry look.  
“I didn't expect you to,” Sal explained softly and sadly, “So I didn't say anything at all.”  
Ash, Todd, and Larry all exchanged a meaningful glance. “I don't want you to think you have a reason to lie to me,” Larry finally said.  
“I want you to feel better,” added Ash.   
“I've been tracking your dreams and their correlation to the future,” Todd explained, “This should be in the data too.”  
“Okay,” sighed Sal, “Here's what happened…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on Chapter 5. It's incredibly long, so I might split it into two parts, idk. Hopefully, I can make my dead line, which is Sunday night, so I can post it consistently with the rest. Thanks for all the love and support you've left so far, it helps far more than you realize. <3


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Dream.  
> The first portion is in Sal’s POV, because he’s explaining the Dream, and it was the best way to portray that. When he finishes, it’s back to third person. Just an FYI.

It began like a normal dream. I got ready for school like normal, and it felt real, but you know how dreams are. They are strange. I glanced at my clock, and it jumped from 6:57 to 8:00 in front of my eyes. I heard the school bell ring, and then I was sitting in first hour. The teacher was taking attendance. She went down the list, and I remember Eliza wasn’t there. She called my name, and I said “Here!”   
I remember she looked at me and spoke in a voice that wasn’t hers. It was a voice I hear in my dreams often though. It said, “The ram shall be slain,” whatever that means.  
After I heard it, I stood up, and I was suddenly in chemistry, my second hour class. Mr. Stickl yelled at me to sit down. I did, but while he was turned towards me, some kid dropped a beaker.  
A mist rose from it, and Mr. Stickl yelled at the kid, but his voice grew distant and when the mist cleared, time had passes, and I was in seventh hour Physics with Todd. He turned to me excitedly and quickly told me that Neil was taking him to the science museum for a date after school. I looked down at my notes. All that was there was a cartoonish skull- it kinda looked like one of Ash’s little dudes- and it was crying. I raised my hand and asked to be excused. Mr. Ratinoy was uncharacteristically cheerful, so he let me go.  
I went into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Travis was my reflection. He was crying quietly. He said, “I can’t stand it. It will all be over soon. I can’t be around you anymore.” His voice was echoey, like it was reverberating inside of my head. Repeated himself, this time screaming in a deafening tone, “I CAN’T BE AROUND YOU ANYMORE!” He punched the mirror, and suddenly I was Travis. I felt no pain, even though blood was streaming down my- his? our? Hand. We were trembling. It felt like we were going to melt. I remember I could hear his thoughts, but not distinctly. It was just a roar. An all-encompassing, inescapable roar. We ran. I remember, Travis (Who I was apparently?) ran out of the school crying, and we ran past the church, past his house, and into the woods.  
He said, “If no one comes for me in ten seconds, I’ll do it.” Then he counted in his head. They weren’t seconds though. They started as second long counts, but they started getting more spaced out as he counted. He wanted someone to come. He wanted someone to come! But nobody came. He was alone, just as he always was; just as he always would be.  
He turned the corner and looked up at a tree. An oak I think, but I’m not great at identifying trees, especially in dreams. In the tree was a… Was a… It was a noose. And he. Oh God. He. He sat down and prayed. He prayed, “Dear Lord, If I’m not supposed to do this, show me now.” He waited and no one was there. He wanted someone to come! So he- he hung himself.  
He had a stool out there. I watched through his eyes, blurry with tears. His hands shook violently as he set his head in it. It felt as natural as that cross necklace he always wears. He waited. He hesitated. He wanted someone to come! He slowly reached his foot to kick out the stool. He barely tapped it. He was scared. And then again. He reached his foot out farther. He hesitated again. He counted to ten again. Then he kicked the stool hard, and the world went dark and I heard a snap. It was so loud I thought I’d lose my hearing. Then, I woke up. And I can’t stop thinking about how he wanted someone to come but no one was there. It breaks my heart.  
And that was Sal’s dream.  
~Third Person again, ha...~  
The three of his friends stared in disbelief. It was silent for a long time after that. There were questions that they wanted to ask, but they needed a moment to process the story. It was a believable story. It was more than just believable, it made sense, it felt like it could happen.  
Larry never really thought he could care for Travis at all. He thought the day Travis died would be a happy one. He was going to watch it and laugh, he thought at the time, but now… He decided he would not. He did not want Travis to die, not now, at least. Not like this. It was sad and lonely.  
Todd never really forgave Travis for things he had said. Travis throws around slurs the way pitchers throw around balls in baseball. Todd was getting pretty sick of being called queer and other similar things. He never really wished death would come to the guy, though! Travis didn’t deserve that, no matter what language he flings around. No one deserved that.  
Ash always had feeling there was something deeper to Travis. No one just got the way he was because they wanted to. He always looked worse for wear when she saw him, and she had suspicions that it was the reason he was so messed up. She always felt like he was a kid without guidance, and now that she knew it was true, she wasn't about to let him die without it.  
“So, you see,” Sal explained, finally breaking the the silence, “That's why I'm preoccupied. I'm worried and I need to change the future.”  
Larry nodded, without saying a word. What more needed to be said?  
“Altering the future? Unorthodox reaction to a prophetic dream, but I think it's our best option,” Todd thought aloud, “I'm in!”  
“Me too,” agreed Ash, “What do you need us to do?”  
“I just need you guys to help me get to him as soon as possible,” Sal explained, “Whatever you think could help. If you need to distract teachers, stop him in the hall tomorrow, whatever you think you need to do. As long as i get the chance to talk to Travis alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for posting so late! I was really busy today and got caught up in other stuff and forgot to post, whoops! But it’s here now. Chapter five has been finish and will be posted tomorrow night as scheduled. Thanks for the support, and happy reading! 💙


	5. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion!!!

All four of them walked to school together that day. They stood in front of the doors in apprehension. Would today be the day? Would they be able to change the future? They hoped so. They entered the building together. As luck would have it, one of the first people they saw was Travis. He had some new bruises that weren't there last they saw him, but besides that he seemed okay. So there was confirmation that they could monitor him throughout the day.  
Travis seemed angry, and was yelling at some other kid in the hall. Sal thought the kid’s name was Ethan, but he wasn't sure. Travis stormed off angrily. Sal when over to where he was to see what made him so angry.y.  
“Well, I’m doing a survey for my science fair project,” Ethan explained, “It’s about astrology, which is a science, by the way, and whether or not your sign actually does reflect your personality. I asked Travis his birthday and told him he was an Aries. I started to explained what the traits were to him for the next part of the survey, but he yelled that zodiacs are against the Word of God.”  
“Dang,” Sal responded, “It is?”  
“I guess,” Ethan said with a shrug.  
“Which one is Aries again?” Sal asked.  
“The Ram,” Ethan answered with a grin. He happily jumped into an explanation, but Sal wasn't listening. The ram? Like the one in his dream? Oh no… Was it today?  
After his explanation, Ethan added, “May I survey you?”  
“Uh, some other time,” Sal mumbled, only half paying attention.  
“Come on, it will be real qui-” The bell cut Ethan off.  
Sal was relieved to be in his first hour class, but also not. He didn't want to be in this situation. He knew it would be worse if he did nothing, but didn't want to be the one responsible for Travis’ well being at the end of the day. Even if no one else blamed him, he'd probably blame himself if Travis died. For once Sal wanted to actually believe Heaven was real.  
“Eliza?” The teacher called. No response.  
Finally, a girl named Gabby chimed in, “She's not here today.”  
Sal felt his blood run cold. His dream’s consistency with real life events couldn't be a coincidence, could it? It was today. There was no other explanation. Sal was terrified.  
“Sal?” the teacher called out.  
“Here,” replied Sal dryly.  
Class played out like he was in an invisible box, isolated from the other students. They were unaware, unburdened with the future. The lesson sounded muffled to him. He couldn't pay attention.  
“You okay?” asked the kid next to him. Sal nodded yes, but the kid frowned. He was a terrible liar even when he didn't speak, he guessed.  
The bell rang. Everyone got up to leave, but Sal lagged behind the rest. He needed to clear his head. A minute passed, and he didn't feel much better, but he couldn't be late for class, so he got up and went to chemistry. Everything felt so distant. It felt like everybody around him was twice as fast, yet he was twice as slow. What was this?  
He couldn't pay attention in chemistry either. The teacher was talking, but the words slipped away from him like water slipping through his fingers. The room felt so small, too small. It felt too crowded, the words were too loud, the background noises too little and too quiet. He felt like he was frozen, but he also needed to leave.  
Now people were moving into groups, and he had no idea why. He could feel his heartbeat racing. There was just too much going on.  
Some girl sat across from him. She laughed nervously. “You're Sal, right? I'm Anne,” she said, laughing nervously again, “You ready to do this thing?”  
Sal didn't answer. He didn't know what “this thing” even was. He didn't care. There were bigger things going on in his life right now.  
“Are you alright?” she asked with a frown.  
Sal needed a moment to clear his head, and he couldn't do it here. He got up without a word. Anne gasped, surprised by the quick and spontaneous movement. He had his hand on the door knob.  
“Mr. Fisher, sit down right now! I haven't finished the instructions yet!” Mr. Stickl yelled at him.  
Sal cringed as he heard the sound of glass tinkling against the ground. He didn't have to turn around to know a mist was rising from the chemicals upon the ground. He needed out now. He dashed into the bathroom, which was empty, luckily. He stood in there for what was ages, taking deep breaths. He took a paper towel, wet it down, and wiped off his face without removing his mask (just in case). Finally, the world stopped feel so small and fast.  
He returned to the classroom, which had been cleaned up since. Mr. Stickl was too distracted to notice Sal had returned. That was fine with Sal. He really didn't feel like being yelled at and being threatened with a demerit after he had finally calmed down. He sat down next to Anne again.  
“Hello, again,” she greeted. There was no ill will in her tone, which he was grateful for. He would have probably been angry if he had a partner run out on him without explaining before a project even began. If that ever were to happen, he supposed he would remember this moment.  
“I'm sorry,” Sal apologised, “I wasn't feeling like myself.”  
“It's alright,” said Anne, mixing a few chemicals carefully, “I sometimes do the same thing when my anxiety acts up.”  
“Oh,” Sal replied, dumbfounded. Were there really people out there that just… Felt like that all the time?  
“Something must really have something bothering you,” Anne guessed.  
Sal sighed. “Yeah, there's something heavy on my mind today.”  
“Do you want to talk about it,” Anne offered.  
“No,” Sal mumbled.  
“I respect that,” Anne replied, looking down at the floor for a moment with an awkward smile, “Sometimes, that's the way we must cope.”  
She continued to do assignment in silence. Occasionally, she would glance down at the paper they had in front if them, or mutter things to herself under her breath. She never complained, she just worked. Sal felt bad.  
“Hey, can I help?” Sal asked.  
“Are you sure?” Anne asked, “I can do it if you still feel bad.”  
“Naw,” Sal answered, “I'd feel worse if I let you do it alone.”  
“Thank you. People like you make the world kinder,” Anne said, allowing him to look at the paper, “I just finished step seven.”  
Sal read over each step. He poured the chemicals accordingly. He began to get into a hum. The autopilot way of doing schoolwork seemed to have finally returned to him. It almost felt normal, he wished it could feel normal, but the nagging feeling of dread was still all too present in his mind.  
“Done,” he said, mixing in the last chemical needed.  
“Wow, that was fast!” Anne noticed, “It's perfect, too! You're a great lab partner!”  
“You too,” Sal returned the compliment.   
After they showed their finished project to Mr. Stickl, they went back to their desk. Anne wasn't great at talking, nor did she really want to, and neither did he. It just worked out. The bell rang, and Sal left with the rest of the students like he normally did. Maybe the day would be better if he pretended everything was normal until he had to go.  
Third hour World History with Larry was always a relief for Sal. Today, it was even more of a relief. They sat next to each other. Sal took a deep breath. “Today's the day,” he whispered to Larry as class began.  
“Today?” Larry whispered back urgently, “Are you sure?”  
“I told you it was coming up soon!” Sal replied, “Things are happening today that happened in my dream! It's nearly identical.  
“I- Okay. I believe you,” Larry responded.  
“Are you boys having a nice conversation?” The teacher interrupted them, “If you two continue, I hope your conversation can include demerits. Honestly, we go through this every class you two.”  
There was so much left to say, but the last thing they needed today was demerits. From what it looked like, they needed all the time they could get after school. If they got demerits, they would get held up by teachers after school. They usually didn't care about getting demerits. Still, they remained completely silence for the rest of class.  
After that bell rang, Sal had to go to his Algebra class. He had mixed feeling about it. On one hand, it was nice to be able to keep an eye on Travis. On the other hand, it was a harsh reminder of what was going to happen.  
“It seems quite a few of you are struggling with the homework lately,” Mrs. Packerton said, “So today I'm giving you a group assignment. Pick one partner, and do as much of this worksheet as you can by the end of class. You will only be graded on what you finished.”  
Sal wondered who he should partner up with. The obvious choice was Travis, and he wanted to, but he also… Didn't. He feared having to face Travis and pretend everything was okay. Sal was distracted by the sound of someone slamming down a paper onto his desk. “Be my partner!”  
Oh no. Sal looked up slowly. He supposed the choice was no longer hanging over him. “This is a surprise,” Sal said stoically, shrugging.  
“You're the only person willing to work me, anyways,” Travis replied.  
Sal felt a twang of guilt that he debated not being partners with Travis. “Cool. You're good at math.”  
Travis had a small smile for a short time. Straightening his face, he said, “Let's get to it.”  
Sal would like to say he was a help to Travis, but since he had trouble focusing the past few lessons, whenever they got to something new, Travis had to show him how to do it. He did, However, remember how to do the things Travis already showed him how to do. Travis pretended not to care, but Sal could see the pride in Travis’ eyes. Sal bet that Travis didn't get to feel this way often. He felt happy for him.  
It was strange how no one had noticed some of the things that made Travis so interesting. He was smart, probably top of this class. Even Leslie looked like they were struggling. Travis was also quite bold, and feigned confidence so well that sometimes, Sal could forget about how insecure Travis really was. Travis had so many more strengths than weaknesses. Sal wished Travis could only see that for himself.  
They finished their worksheet before anyone else had. Sal knew it was because Travis understood this best in the class. It was a shame everyone thought Travis was a cheater, because he was such a bright boy. Sal knew Travis had a great future set before him. If he had a future after tonight. Hopefully, he would after Sal’s adjustments to the future.  
“You’re staring at me again,” Travis complained.  
“Sorry,” Sal apologised, “It’s hard not to today. It’s-”  
“What are you, gay?” Travis interrupted, taken aback, his cheeks pink.  
“No, I-” Sal said, shocked.  
“Sorry,” Travis apologised, “I guess I…”  
Sal knew what Travis was going through. He remembered every word on the letter Travis wrote. He always wondered who it was for. He wouldn’t lie, there were times he wished that letter was for him. He had no proof of who it could’ve been written for, and he never told Travis he had read it. He didn’t want to scare Travis away from the fragile bond of trust they had together.  
“Is something wrong?” Travis asked him after a long moment of silence.  
“Why do you ask?” Sal wondered.  
“You don’t seem yourself today is all,” travis explained with a shrug.  
“I- Well- There’s…” Sal stuttered.  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I don’t care,” Travis said.  
“Thanks,” Sal murmured. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell Travis. ‘Oh yeah, I’m just bothered because I saw you commit suicide in one of my many prophetic dreams.’ Not gonna happen. He knew Travis didn’t need that right now. Travis just needed someone to be there for him. Sal thought that it'd probably mean more to Travis if he were there for him seemingly of his own volition than if Travis knew that truthfully Sal probably have noticed without his dream. Then again, the care and love Sal showed Travis was completely genuine, regardless of his dream.  
The bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Sal sat at the lunch table with Todd, Ash, and Larry. He couldn’t find it in him to explain to the rest that he knew today was it. He listened numbly as Larry explained for him. He couldn’t believe it. He was at risk of losing a friend. He and Travis had grown so close during the weeks they’d been on friendly terms. Things seemed to finally be going right for Travis. Why now?  
Sal’s friends gave him words of encouragement. Todd tried to give him advice on how to go about things. Ash tried to give him comfort. He was especially grateful for that, but he still felt empty thinking about it. Larry didn’t really know what to say. He tried to be encouraging, but Sal could tell it was for solely his sake, not so much for Travis.  
After he finished eating his lunch, Sal excused himself quietly. He needed some time to himself to think things over. He went out into the school yard. He tugged at his pigtails, mulling over thoughts he’d already exhausted days ago. Things about Travis and feelings and responsibilities. Relaying the dream over and over again in his head, he wondered what kept him from helping in the first place. Perhaps the future he saw was the future where he wouldn’t know until it was too late. It was the fact that it was his dream that bothered him most of all. It was his dream, yet Travis died, and the knowledge that his dreams were prophetic, well, it gave him some sort of survivors guilt. He wanted to shake it, but he knew the only true way to rid himself of it would be to do something about it.  
The bell rang, that stupid, stupid bell that gave him no time to think. Whatever, he didn’t care. Well, no, he did, for for once he wished he could turn that aspect of himself off. His fifth and sixth hour classes flew by too quickly. He tried to go about class as normally as possible. It was hard when he felt he should be doing something. There was nothing to do now though.  
By seventh hour, he was thoroughly shaken by his own thoughts, but he kept it together pretty well considering. It was Physics, a class he took with Todd.  
“Hey, um…” Todd whispered, sliding over to Sal, “I’ll admit, I sorta doubted you earlier, but…”  
No. No! Sal swore to God if Todd presented more proof he was going to lose it.  
“Neil just asked if he could take me on a date to the science museum,” Todd finished.  
Shit!  
“Of course, I’m going, but I’m gonna help you first,” Todd added.  
“Great to know,” Sal whispered hoarsely. He couldn’t concentrate after that. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He felt them run down his cheeks, concealed behind his mask. Todd was a diligent student, so he didn’t talk much after that. Despite his clear unease, Todd took his notes as always. The end of class came all too quickly. Eight hour came, and Sal hoped it would just never end, but then it passed too.  
Sal trembled like a leaf in a storm. The moment of dread had come. He was terrified. What if he couldn’t do it? What if Travis died? What would he do then? What could he do then? And who would he blame? Himself for not being there in time? The town for being cruel and corrupt? Travis’ dad for making his life hell for its entire length? Everyone who could’ve helped Travis before but turned away from him? He probably would have blamed it all.  
Sal felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, surprised. It was Larry.  
“I brought something. I think you'll find it useful,” He said, holding out a walkie talkie, “I've already distributed them to the others.”  
“Thank you, Larry-face!” Sal yelled, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.  
“No problem, Sally face!” Larry replied with a smile. Breaking away from the hug, he leaned into his microphone, “Testing. Is everyone connected?”  
“I'm on!” Todd confirmed.  
“Here!” Ash added.  
Sal turned on his mic. “On,” he told his friends, “Keep tabs on Travis.”  
“I saw him go into the bathroom. Does that count?” Ash asked.  
“That's perfect! Thank you!” Sal answered her.  
In the bathroom, he found Travis standing in front of the mirror, staring down at the sink in front of him.  
“Travis?” he asked, “You feeling alright.”  
There was a pause. “Why you?” Travis asked finally. His tone was harsh.  
Sal was taken aback. “Why me? What do you mean?”  
“You! You're so nice! I like being around you! I can't get you off my mind!” Travis yelled.  
Sal was totally blindsided by this outburst. The letter really was for him the entire time?  
“You make me feel wrong!” Travis yelled, “I wish you hated me! I wish I had a reason to hate you, for me to dislike you, so I wouldn't feel these things. Things that are unnatural, wrong.”  
“T- Travis,” Sal stuttered, “Are you-? Does this mean-?”  
“You're so stupid!” Travis hissed. Tears threatening to leave his eyes, he yelled, “I love you, Sally-face!”  
Sal was dumbfounded. He wanted to hear that. He wanted this for so long. But why now? Travis was about to die, maybe, why now?  
Before Sal could really compose himself, Travis dashed out of the bathroom. Sal snapped back to his sense after a few seconds of processing. He broke into a run, pursuing Travis. Out the doors of the school. He followed Travis past the church, past his house, and into the woods.  
“Go away!” Travis screeched, weaving through the trees ferociously.  
Sal tried to keep his trail, but eventually he lost him. No no no no no no!  
“TRAVIS!” Sal screamed, running blindly through the forest, “TRAVIS!” He ran and ran until he was out of breath and couldn't scream anymore. Tears poured down his face. He sobbed feebly, “Travis…”  
Suddenly, he heard something. “One, Two, Three…”  
“Travis!” Sal realised, sprinting off after his voice.  
“Four, five…” God if he didn't make it, he would never forgive himself.   
“six, seven, eight…” He sounded close, then far, then close again.  
“Nine…” Goddamnit, Travis! Why did he have to go and isolate himself like that? Didn't he know how much he endangered himself? Yes, he did, and Sal knew it.  
“Ten.” Sal was running faster than he thought he could. He saw a flash of purple as he ran. He turned sharply and headed towards him.  
“Dear Lord, if I'm not supposed to do this, show me now,” Travis prayed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sal broke out of the brush, slamming into Travis. He locked Travis into a tight hug. Sal was shaking terribly.  
“Travis! Travis, oh my God,” he sobbed, “Travis… I was so scared I was going to lose you!”  
“S- Sally Face?!” Travis exclaimed, “Why- Wha-? You came back?”  
“Of course I came back!” Sal yelled breathlessly.  
“Why?” Travis asked, stifling a sniffle, “You shouldn't care.”  
“Travis, don't you dare say that! You are so much more to me than you think!” Sal scolded.  
Travis sobbed. “Sal, I- Thank you!” Travis cried, bursting into tears.  
Sal let Travis cry in his arms for a long time. Dusk was starting to far. There was a chill in the air.  
“Do you have to go?” Travis asked, voice quivering.  
“I'll have to go home eventually,” Sal sighed.  
“Don't make me go back,” Travis whimpered, “I can't stand being around my dad any longer.”  
“You can come with me,” Sal offered, “You can live in the apartments. Todd and Larry also live there. I know you guys don't get along that well, but maybe you can work something out together?”  
Travis sniffled. “I'd like that. Thank you, Sally Face,” Travis said in earnest, hugging Sal again.  
The boys left for Addison Apartments together. The future was changed. Travis was safe. Sal knew that moving Travis away from his dad was that most he could offer. He was happy to help, and he was happy to have his friend standing next to him, smiling, alive and well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late, Mother’s Day was yesterday and we went out of town.  
> Also, yes, Christians are anti zodiac. X3 I never had a problem with them, but I go to a Lutheran school and our comparative religions teacher went wild telling us about how evil they were. It was kinda funny.  
> Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me! 💙💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> God, this fic has the longest chapters of any fic I've ever written before. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Most of the fic was written ahead of time, so hopefully I can get it out soon-ish!  
> Ily, happy reading! 💙


End file.
